<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>in the night, we'll wish this never ends by BunnyJase</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26237671">in the night, we'll wish this never ends</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunnyJase/pseuds/BunnyJase'>BunnyJase</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batgirl (Comics), Batman (Comics), DCU</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Amnesia, Angst, Bodyguard, Depression, F/M, Family of Choice, Fluff, Found Family, Getting Together, Good Aunt Nyssa, Good Parent Talia al Ghul, Good Sister Nyssa, Injured Jason Todd, JaySteph STAY birthday exchange, Mentions of Ra's al Ghul - Freeform, Muteness, PTSD, Panic Attacks, Post-UTRH, STAY Server Exchange, Stephanie Brown did die, Stephanie Brown ends up with the League of Assassins, best friend - Freeform, disordered eating mentioned, hints of the supernatural aspects of gotham, mentions of Bruce Wayne - Freeform, mentions of tim drake - Freeform, muteness caused by Bruce's actions, stephanie brown was robin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:08:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,056</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26237671</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunnyJase/pseuds/BunnyJase</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt from Shauds on the JaySteph server.</p><p>"Something I was going to write, but just don't have the energy for and will probably never get around to…<br/>Steph actually did die in War Games, and for some reason the league of assassins, (probably Nyssa because Ra's was dead around then, but it doesn't really matter) brings her back but she doesn't  remember anything. Right after UTRH Jason's stuck with a sliced throat and it's going to take him a while to recover. Talia figures that someone who trained under Bruce, even if just for a little while would make a good bodyguard ;).<br/>So, basically, angry, post-UTRH Jason with amnesiac Steph as his bodyguard/babysitter while he gets better."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Stephanie Brown/Jason Todd</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>95</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>in the night, we'll wish this never ends</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/shauds/gifts">shauds</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/jayhood/gifts">jayhood</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Shauds prompt and Jayhood's desire to see this written ended with this...</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Gotham had been a shit show. Talia hadn’t wanted to send her eldest off on his training journey as it was. Now, guilt layered over her like she was wrapping herself in the finest puff pastry. Her son, her eldest boy, was mute because of a father she’d so nearly entrusted her youngest too. With Ra’s dead she hadn’t had to, luckily. Her and Nyssa finding a way to manage the league together.</p><p>Ra’s might have tried to make them rivals, favouring her over her older sister, but it didn’t work out. She had always looked up to the older woman and Nyssa had taken to being an older sister like a duck to water. It made managing the league easier. Two rulers better able to split their time than Ra’s ever could. Assets flourishing under their control.</p><p>Being so close to her sister now also came with an added benefit for her eldest boy while he recovered. His body battered and bruised, his voice gone…potentially forever. Unable to defend himself he’d needed protection, only there was no-one in the League she trusted to protect her son than herself and Nyssa, and their schedules didn’t allow for such one-on-one time round the clock.</p><p>Luckily, while helping extract Jason from Gotham for Talia (who’d regretfully been stuck in back-to-back meetings in Saudi), Nyssa had come across another undead birdy of the Bat. The blonde female Robin who Bruce had managed to fail in an epically short amount of time. Letting her end up at the hands of Black Mask, a man almost as sadistically cruel as Joker, and ultimately end up dead.</p><p>There was clearly something about the atmosphere of Gotham. Two little birds coming back from the dead only a couple of years apart. Both born and raised in her worst areas, unable to access the healthier benefits until taken under Bruce’s cape.</p><p>It had made killing both Joker and Black Mask a little more difficult. Breaking into a crematorium to incinerate them. Scattering their ashes in Gotham Sound to ensure they’d never come back.</p><p>The little bird was so helpful. Her memories blank just as Jason’s had been after both digging their way out of graves. Perhaps the amnesia was a gift Gotham bestowed upon them, keeping their violent ends away from their waking moments.</p><p>As both sisters sat on a balcony on Infinity Island, looking out at the gardens, they knew they’d made the right choice putting Stephanie and Jason together. Her rough Gotham accent soothing to him in ways none of them could hope to be…except maybe Talia when singing to him. The blonde helping him out to the Rose Garden. Asking about flowers and dutifully reading whatever he wrote about them. The pair eventually settling in the shade.</p><p>Jason had his head in Stephanie’s lap, her hand carding through his hair while she read to him. Probably Austin, or Brontë, or Pasternak, maybe even Alcott. Her words washing over them both in a visible way as they relaxed under the trees. The stark white of Jason’s bandaged throat reminding the sisters why Stephanie was so vital.</p><p>Over the coming months they notice a change in the pair. Always finding one of their quarters empty during the night. Screaming from nightmares no longer ringing out around the mansion.</p><p>Subtle touches. Lingering looks. Easy affection, easier than the sisters have ever been able to show thanks to Ra’s inability to raise anything but soldiers.</p><p>Little Damian curling up with them in the evenings. Watching TV shows or films that Stephanie insists are good. Bright, animated things that trigger those lost memories for her.</p><p>It’s during one of these evenings that the true extent of Stephanie’s loyalty to Jason shines brightly. A group of Ra’s loyalists try to invade the island. Attempting to take Jason and Damian to ensure the sister’s surrender and that they comply.</p><p>A flurry of blonde and purple fly through the group attempting to get to the brothers. Jason still too weak after months of depression and disordered eating mixing with his blood loss from Bruce’s accurate aim. His body only just starting to resemble the slightly muscular kid Talia had first taken in.</p><p>Assassins dropping like flies as she quips her way through them. Each falling by her hand. Knives working through them as if they’re nothing but sticks of softened butter.</p><p>By the time the last body fell, Steph was painted red from head to toe, Jason grins up at her. Hands moving in a quick flurry of ASL. “They were idiots. You’re such a Robin!”</p><p>Relief washes over Steph as she steps over her downed opponents. Ignoring how she knows she’ll never go back to the Bats, to Tim, not with how willing she is to kill to protect what’s her’s. She doesn’t plan to lose anyone ever again.</p><p>Her hands cradle Jason’s face, a tender look falling over them both as she connects their lips. Reassuring herself that he is safe. She’s done her duty. Her man is safe.</p><p>Jason’s own hands rise to her waist pulling her down onto his lap. Holding her close as they continue to exchange kisses. Deep and chaste mixed together as they come down from the terror that had filled them.</p><p>That is how Talia and Nyssa find them once dealing with their own attack squads. Deathstroke and Shiva already contracted to hunt down every last member of that order and eliminate them for good. Fear propelling them to the media room. Desperate to ensure their family are safe.</p><p>Stephanie is still in Jason’s lap. Turning her head to rest her face in his black and white curls while they both hold a terrified Damian. The only guilt Stephanie feels is at the young boy having had to witness her killing. No guilt towards how finally she’d taken the group down, not when it was necessary to ensure her man and his brother were safe.</p><p>Talia and Nyssa fall into the cuddle pile. Nyssa instantly praising the girl she’s begun mentoring. Talks of training under Shiva now being mentioned. Her skills clearly exceptional after months of training with the League. Her two hours a day with Nyssa while Talia spends time with her sons doing a great deal to enhance the base Bruce had been starting to build at the time of her death.</p><p>Another few months pass and Stephanie’s memories have been returning faster and faster. When she remembers Tim and their relationship hatred burns a deep, fiery amber. All his manipulation and secretive behaviours, his ability to be invasive and evasive. Stalking her but never allowing her to know who he was, not until he’d quit and Bruce made her Robin.</p><p>“Is it me?” She asks Jason in the dead of night. Her head resting on her arm as he curls his taller frame around her. Arms holding her close.</p><p>“It’s them. It’s what they do.” He signs one handed for her to see. A resignation in the slump of his shoulders and the huff he lets ruffle her hair.</p><p>They talk more that night. Hating that Tim replaced them both. Jason finding great joy in Stephanie having replaced his replacement and being as stubborn as he was towards Bruce. Laughing at the fact that Tim is only ever a replacement. Stephanie telling Jason how if Nightwing was in town then Robin would be forced to take the night off. Bruce not allowing any Robin to patrol alone. Picking his first son over his third. Every. Single. Time.</p><p>The conversation moves away from the Bat as they talk about their earlier years. Jason’s hands flying and body emoting as he talks about Catherine, Shelia, Willis, and Bruce. Stephanie talking about Crystal and being the kid of one of the costumed villains. Drug addicted mothers bringing them another point of connection. Weaving them tighter together in the most intricate of Gordian knots.</p><p>At breakfast the following morning the pair don’t hide how they’ve grown closer. Walking in holding hands as Steph talks about the greasy food she misses and how sometimes you just can’t beat crappy diner food. Mashed potatoes and waffles her favourite, both together and apart. Sinking into their seats and smiling at the rest of the family.</p><p>As Jason teases Stephanie about the amount of syrup she’s pouring on her waffles Talia has a startling realisation. She has a daughter. One found and pulled into the family by her sister and her son. Their relationship gifting the woman with another child to dote on.</p><p>News starts to come in from Gotham. The Bat and his birds are hunting for Black Mask. Turning over every leaf and ripping their way through the underworld. Stephanie freezes at his name. Memories hitting her like an eighteen-wheeler.</p><p>The family can only watch as she suddenly spirals. Mental walls beaten down and drilled through. The whirring of a drill the only thing she can hear. Pain shooting from the three scars on her stomach. Fingers twitching as agony bursts from her nail-beds.</p><p>Jason is at her side in an instant. Abandoning his two seater with Damian to crouch beside Stephanie. Hand rubbing her back as he tries to help bring her round.</p><p>His frustration is evident. Voice unable to pull her out and his touch not enough. Her eyes far away and unseeing of the room they’re in but back in Sionis’ basement as he tortured her for his own amusement.</p><p>Talia is quick to get on Stephanie’s other side. Her voice slotting where Jason’s should be, would be if his ex-father hadn’t stolen it from him. Her lilting accent does differ from Roman’s menace filled voice enough that it begins to get through.</p><p>The blonde leans into Jason while gripping Talia’s hand. Nyssa and Damian soon joining them on the floor. The eldest sister starting up a lullaby she remembers Talia’s mother singing to them so many years ago. The melody so calm against the harsh drill motor.</p><p>They stay like that, a family huddled on the floor, until Steph is able to give them a fragile smile. Moving to the large corner sofa in the main family room they’re occupying that night. All five fitting on without issue. Jason tucked into Talia’s side while he holds Steph into his other one. Damian wedged between the corner and Talia while Nyssa stakes out the protective end beside Stephanie. Showing the woman she’s not alone, she’s allowed to be afraid, but nothing will get past a lioness protecting her family.</p><p>All Robins are made to learn Morse code. The simple tapped communication can be useful in the event you can’t talk for fear of giving away your position or to tap against an object that will allow the sound to travel to enable Bats to find you. It’s this that Stephanie uses that night. Tap, tap, tapping away at Jason’s knee. Telling him everything she remembered. Using silent communication as a way of reassuring him that his lack of voice doesn’t make him lesser.</p><p>Her final set of tapped out words stuns the slightly older man. A simple <em>I love you</em>.</p><p>Looking down he finds her looking up at him. Hope, love, and barely hidden fear shining in her reddened eyes. His smile reflecting it back at her as he mouths the words back to her. Dipping his head to press a kiss to her blonde curls.</p><p>Sitting as a family, her sons on either side of her while one holds his other half and her sister sits sentry, Talia knows they made the right choice. Pairing Stephanie with Jason giving them back their son and nephew, saving him from the depression that had threatened to take him away a second time, while also giving them a daughter and niece. Their family an odd mix to some people is perfect for them. Two undead Robins, one child saved from a life as an assassin, and two sisters who were meant to be enemies.</p><p>The future, they all know, isn’t going to be smooth sailing. It never is. That’s what makes life interesting. Bruce might find them. Ra’s will probably return. The world will probably be threatened at least twice. Facing it together though, they know they’ll make it through. <em>We have to</em>, Talia thinks, <em>I want to plan a wedding.</em></p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>